psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Hermiona
Hermiona- a właściwie Hermiona Scarlettson. Najsławniejszy Łowca burz. Jest sunią rasy Hierran Wolfdog. Kuzynka Rusty'ego. Z pochodzenia Brytyjką mówi z Brytyjskim akcentem. Wygląd Suczka jest wyższa niż pozostali przedstawiciele tej rasy. Warzy ona tyle ile powinna. O pyszczka aż do ogona ciągnie się kremowa łatka. Ma kremowe "skarpetki" na przednich, jak i tylnych łapkach. Od pleców ciągnie się ciemniejsza łatka. Jej końcówka ogona jest ciemno brązowa. Ma bujną grzywkę. Sunia ma heterochromię. Obecnie nosi niebieski pasek z odznaką, na której jest chmurka i dwa pioruny. Charakter Sunia jest opanowana i zdyscyplinowana. Jako mały szczeniak nie przynosiła żadnych problemów wychowawczych. Bardzo zwraca uwagę na to co robi, jest perfekcjonistką i można powiedzieć, że trochę pracoholiczką. Jest cierpliwa i na ogół nie lubi gdy ktoś nie czeka na coś. Jeżeli chodzi o nawiązywanie znajomości to jest to adekwatne do dnia. Jeżeli jest smutna to oczywiście, że z nią nie pogadasz. Jednak gdy ma szczęśliwy dzień, bardzo chętnie się zapozna z innymi. Uwielbia obecność przyjaciół, jednak są dni gdzie szczególnie ceni sobie samotność. W stosunku do przyjaciół to jest miła i żartobliwa. Nigdy nie zostawi kogoś w potrzebie i służy z pomocną łapą. Bardzo dba o swego kuzyna Rusty'ego i bardzo go kocha. Ma świetne relacje z Sally i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Jeżeli chodzi o jej wrogów to ma ich nie wielu, jednak z nimi nie chce utrzymywać kontaktu. Jeżeli się jej nie sprowokuje nie stanie do walki, jednak gdy ją zaczepiasz robi się groźnie. Od razu przystępuje do walki. Co do nieznajomych nie ocenia książki po okładce. Jednak gdy pozna kogoś miłego, staje się super kumpelą, jednak gdy napotka kolejnego wroga, nie jest już taka sympatyczna... Suczka to wulkan energii, codziennie musi się wybiegać. Jest tolerancyjna, jednak nie do wszystkich rzeczy. Lubi posmakować pyszne dania, ale nie jest żarłokiem. Umiejętności Sunia dzięki swojej precyzji i mądrości otrzymała miano najsławniejszego łowcy burz. Czasami, jednak nie zawsze jest w stanie przewidzieć gdzie uderzy piorun. Jest dosyć silna i bardzo, ale to bardzo szybka. Dogania Nicolasa. Potrafi wspinać się na drzewach. Ma piękny głos do śpiewania. Biografia Sunia urodziła się w domu z kochającymi ją właścicielami i tatą. Mama zmarła od zaraz po porodzie. Jako szczeniak bardzo zżyła się z tatą. Od małego interesowała się burzami. Nawet pole magnetyczne wytwarzane przez nie nie przeszkadzało jej. Gdy dorosła pochłonęła ją pasja i tak została najsłynniejszym łowcą burz. Pewnego dnia poznała grupę psów i labradora. Bardzo ich zainteresowało to, że mają identyczne znamię na łapkach! Później okazało się, że to kuzyni! I tak przeprowadziła się do pp. Cytaty Na misje 'Regularny i na misje- ' suczka nosi wtedy kamizelkę w kolorze tła jej odznaki. Wyposażenie plecaka suczki to: radar burzowy, aparat, modele numeryczne, radar tornad, radar pokazujący pięciostopniową skalę zagrożenia burzowego, wskaźnik wiatru, radar opadów. Pojazd suczki to średnio- niebieski Jeep u góry ma anteny. '''Mission PAW- '''ma wtedy czarno- średnio- niebieski hełm i czarno- średnio- niebieską kamizelkę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Wyposażenie plecaka to: w hełmie noktowizor, powiększenie, zaś w plecaku to radar opadów, skalę zagrożenie burzowego, drony z wskaźnikami wiatru, aparat, balony meteorologiczne. Jej pojazd to czarno- średnio- niebieski quad, który po naciśnięciu guzika może latać. Jego niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''suczka ma wtedy hełm w kolorze średnio niebieskim. Od góry do końca ciągnie się na nim pasek w kolorze cyjanowym z tylu zakończony ciemnoszarą chmurą burzową z jednym piórnikiem w kolorze żółtym. Trzy piorunki ma przy pasie i są one w kolorze białym Strój ma kolor średnio- niebieski od klatki piersiowej do końca podbrzusza. Bliżej barków ma po obu stronach dwie ciemnoniebieskie kropki, w tym samym kolorze są zakończenia stroju przy łapkach. Dodatkowo od kropek a także od pleców ma wzory w białe pioruny. Wyposażenie jej plecaka to: radar burzowy, modele numeryczne, aparat, wskaźnik wiatru, skalę zagrożenia burzowego, antena dzięki której może wysłać informacje o zagrożeniu do m.in. Mieszkańców Zatoki. '''Sea Patrol- '''suczka ma wtedy hełm koloru średnio- niebieskiego u góry ma żółty pas. Reszta skafandra także jest średnio- niebieska w żółte wstawki na podbrzuszu oraz bliżej łap, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Suczki pojazd na takiego rodzaju misje to motorówka w kolorze średnio niebieskim w dwa żółte pasy, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Wyposażenie plecaka suczki to: turbo napęd wodny, radar opadów, radar burzowy, prognoza burzowa, aparat fotograficzny i kamera '''Space Pup- '''Suczka ma wtedy średnio- niebieski hełm z przysłoną w białe wstawki, skafander suczki jest także średnio- niebieski w białe wstawki. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Pojazd suczki to średnio- niebieski wahadłowiec w białe pasy, który ma miejsca z tyłu oraz wielką tablicę ukazującą zdjęcia satelitarne Ziemi z aktualnymi burzami. Wyposażenie plecaka to: jet- pack naddźwiękowy, butla z tlenem, radar burz na Ziemi, prognoza burz słonecznych. '''Jungle Pup- '''Hermiona nosi wtedy średnio- niebieską panamę w ciemniejsze wstawki moro, przepasana jest ona zieloną tasiemką. Na sobie ma kamizelkę w kolorze średnio- niebieskim w ciemniejsze wstawki moro, na łapkach ma zielone buty. Suczki pojazd to średnio- niebieski Van, w ciemniejsze wstawki moro, w środku ma komputery wraz z mapami burzowymi. Wyposażenie plecaka suczki to radar burz, prognoza burzowa, aparat, kamera, wskaźnik wiatru, modele numeryczne, wskaźnik wilgotności. '''Winter Patrol- '''suczka wtedy ma czapkę w kolorze średnio- niebieskim po środku ma cyjanowy pas, na nim ma biały wzorek w kształcie pioruna. Kurtka Hermiony wtedy jest średnio- niebieska klatka piersiowa, podbrzusze ma w kolorze cyjanowym. Po środku ma wielki pasek jak wzór w kolorze cyjanowym, okrąża on całą kurtkę bo bokach ma białe piorunki. Pojazd suczki to średnio- niebieski Van, który po wciśnięciu guzika może wysunąć na koła płozy, lub pogrubić jeszcze bardziej opony. Z przodu ma odśnieżacz. Wyposażenie plecaka suczki to: termos, koce termiczne, aparat, kamera, modele numeryczne, prognoza burz śnieżnych, radar opadów, termometr. '''Mighty Pup- '''wtedy suczka ma maskę w kolorze średnio niebieskim od góry zaczyna się w kształcie pioruna potem tak jak jego odgałęzienia rozchodzi się na bok i zasłania jej oczy. Obszycie maski wokół jest cyjanowe. Większość jej kostiumu jest w kolorze średnio- niebieskim. Zakończenia stroju tuż przy łapkach ma błękitne i są zakończone piorunami po bokach. Na klatce piersiowej ma łatę w kolorze ciemno- turkusowym na niej ma cyjanowy brokat oraz ciemnoszarą chmurę z żółtymi piorunami, Podbrzusze ma cyjanowe. Przy przednich łapach na barkach ma dwa białe piorunki a obok nich dwie z każdej strony cyjanowe kropki. Bliżej ogona na tyle ma plamę w kolorze ciemno turkusowym na nim białe pioruny. Gdy aktywuje się moc suczki łapki świecą jej na kolor średnio niebieski. Mocą Hermiony jest wytwarzanie superkomórek burzowych, gradu dowolnych rozmiarów, huraganów i piorunów paciorkowych. '''Soul Patrol- '''suczka wtedy jest mieszanką lwa z wilkiem oraz orłem. Ogon ma lwi tak jak i łapy, ciało wilcze zaś z boków ma orle skrzydła. Ciekawostki #Ona i Finbar są parą # Z Sally są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. # Suczka z początku nie wiedziała o śmierci Lizzy. # Poznając Psi Patrol nie wiedziała, że Rusty to jej kuzyn dopiero gdy zauważyła znamię na łapie. Zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie są powiązani. Po czym sama wyszła z tą rozmową. # Zwiedziła i objechała aleję tornad wszerz i wzdłuż. # Ma 60 cm wzrostu. # Jest dość rzadką rasą psa gdyż to Hierran Wolfdog. # Jest pierwszym Hierran Wolfdog na tej wiki. # Jest najsławniejszym łowcą burz na świecie. Lubi *Burze *Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. *Spędzać czas z Finbar'em *Spędzać czas z jej kuzynem. *Wszystkie święta *Lato *Wycieczki z Psim Patrolem *Pioruny Nie lubi *Gdy nie ma burz. *Mrozu *Wrogów Psiego Patrolu *Gdy Finbar jest smutny lub ma kłopoty. *Nudy Strach * Finbar'owi coś się stanie. Hobby *Burze *Bieganie. *Wspinaczka (zwłaszcza po drzewach) Galeria Hermiona by ^^ThePuppy^^.png Rusty_Sally_and_Hermiona_watching_Moon_Eclipse.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji zaćmienia księżyca :) Kocham!!!!���������� Jest przeprzesuperaśny!!!������ download_20190716_185648.png Rusty Hermiona Fay and Grant Screenshot edit.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Ale mega �� Rusty Hermiona Grant and Fay as storm phenomena when they re mad.PNG|Takie memo coś xD Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Kategoria:Hierran Woldog Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Łowca Burz Kategoria:Łowcy Burz Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Pieski brytyjskiego pochodzenia Kategoria:Sunia z Brytyjskim akcentem Kategoria:Łowca burz Kategoria:Adoptowana Kategoria:OC Chye